39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madrigal Branch
The Madrigal Branch is the fifth and secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy, secretative, and extremely deadly. History The Madrigals were founded by Madeleine Cahill, Gideon and Olivia Cahill's fifth child. After Gideon died in the fire, she gave birth to Madeleine. Madeleine was raised by her mother and influenced her to reunite the Cahills. She swore on Olivia's death bed that she would reunite the family. In honor of Olivia, the Madrigals take up their surname. The Madrigals' ultimate goal is to protect The 39 Clues at all costs and reunite the Cahill Family. Emperor Constantine was the closest to gathering all thirty-nine. Just as he was about to unlock the great Cahill secret all the clues reveal, the Madrigals killed the Last Royal Family of Russia. The leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, recently died. The current leader of the Madrigals is unknown, but most suspect it to be Amy and Dan Cahill. They are the heirs to the Madrigal leadership. Characteristics The Madrigals are known to be extremely stealthy and excellent spies. Through highly-skilled spies, they have gained incredible knowledge about the other branches. Madrigals are also brilliant when it comes to codes. Above all, Madrigals are greatly feared, even by Lucians. They are rumored to be utterly ruthless, dangerous, and deadly. Every branch fears the threat of Madrigals. In reality, most Madrigals are not as dreadful as most believe. They are highly skilled, but most are rarely deadly. In order to be Madrigal, the person must pass several tests without knowing they are doing so. Then, they would be told the secret of the Madrigals. The reason why this branch is very secretive is because the other branches would be certainly unhappy if they found out that the Madrigals have equal status as them and know what their mission is. Also, Madrgrials are often matrilineal, they carry their mother's maiden name, as a symbol of Madeliene's devotion to her mother, Olivia. Members of the Madrigal Branch Famous Madrigals *Abigail Adams *Paul Robenson *Amelia Earhart *The Brothers Grimm *Anne Bonny *Mary Read *Nanny of the Maroons *Mother Teresa *Frederick Douglass *Roberto Clemente Madrigals in The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *The Man in Black aka Fiske Cahill *Beatrice Cahill *Nellie Gomez The Code of the Madrigals The Code of the Madrigals is apparently a book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. In the Cards * On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *Card 65: Grimm Tales claims that the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilkskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of alchemy, and the Madrigals were the only ones who experimented with it. Trivia *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *In the back of the fifth book there is a code and when you figure it out it says Olivia had another. It was commonly believed that it meant another child. There was another message too and that said "Remember Madeleine". If there was another First Cahill that could mean that she founded the Madrigals. The code also means Madeleine was born after the fire,after Gideon died which means she's not Cahill.When she grew up,she founded the Madrigals. *Although, from the release of Book 9, it is relealed that Olivia was pregnant with Madeleine before the fire and gave birth to her afterwards. it is also revealed that the Madrigals have another mission aside from the 39 Clues. *In the clue records Card Pack 2, a code says "In this competition the branches will fall by my hand. In the end there will only be Madrigals." Strongholds Very little is known about their strongholds. Though it is known that you must escape a maze in one of their strongholds in order to be a Madrigal. One maze is located in South America, as revealed by the Madrigal iPhone app.Other strongholds are Attleboro, Massachusetts, Madagascar, Angkor, Cambodia, and Easter Island,Chile. Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Madrigal